Changement de Cap
by Cybelia
Summary: Daniel va se rendre compte que ses sentiments pour un membre du SGC ont évolué. Slash.


**Changement de cap**

Daniel soupira, puis quitta la salle de briefing. Il avait beau adorer Samantha Carter, il ne supportait plus d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle tandis qu'elle affichait son bonheur de futur maman. En effet, au vu de leurs exploits, le Président des Etats-Unis avait accordé une dérogation à Jack et Sam pour qu'ils puissent se marier, ce qu'ils s'étaient empressé de faire. A présent, la jeune femme attendait leur premier enfant, un garçon, qui devrait naître moins de trois mois plus tard. Daniel était heureux pour ses amis, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amer. Toutes les femmes qu'il avait aimées étaient mortes ou l'avaient quitté… Au fil du temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait plus à son amitié avec le Colonel Jack O'Neill qu'à ces aventures sans lendemain. Et il avait fini par s'avouer que cette affection était bien plus grande que de l'amitié. Il n'avait bien sûr rien dit, ne voulant pas gâcher le bonheur de ses amis… et surtout ne voulant pas risquer de perdre la complicité qu'il partageait avec Jack. Alors, il jouait la comédie. Lorsqu'il était avec les autres, il faisait semblant d'être heureux, de se réjouir pour eux. Mais, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, le soir, dans sa chambre, il se morfondait, ressassant des idées plus noires les unes que les autres.

Tout à ses pensées, Daniel errait sans but dans les couloirs de la base lorsqu'il percuta violemment une personne qui arrivait en sens inverse. Il serait tombé à la renverse sans la présence d'esprit du Major Paul Davis, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, qui le rattrapa par le bras. Daniel se sentit penaud et sourit :

— Merci. Et désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, répondit le militaire en souriant à son tour. Vous êtes pardonné.

— Vous êtes ici en visite ?

— En fait, le Général Hammond m'a convoqué mais je ne sais pas encore pourquoi.

— D'accord. Bon, je vous laisse.

Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, le Major le rappela :

— Docteur Jackson ?

Daniel se retourna.

— Oui ?

— Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme.

— Si si, je vais bien.

— Bon… mais si vous avez envie de discuter… vous savez où me joindre.

Et il partit sans se retourner. Perplexe, Daniel le regarda s'éloigner puis reprit son chemin vers ses quartiers. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit et se replongea dans ses réflexions moroses. Au bout d'un moment, le marchand de sable passa…

Daniel se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur affolé et une excitation inhabituelle irradiant son bas-ventre. Il essaya de rassembler les morceaux du rêve qu'il venait de faire, mais, au lieu de le calmer, il sentit la chaleur monter encore plus. Il soupira. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il faisait un rêve de ce genre qui ne mettait pas Jack en scène… Cette fois-ci, l'homme qui se trouvait près de lui et lui prodiguait mille caresses exquises dans ses songes n'était autre que Paul Davis. Il était vrai que le Major était plutôt séduisant avec ses yeux gris-verts et sa carrure athlétique dissimulée sous cet uniforme sombre… Ces nouvelles images qui s'affichaient sur les paupières closes de Daniel ne l'aidèrent pas plus à se calmer. Il soupira à nouveau et se leva pour prendre une douche froide.

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

SG-1 était en mission diplomatique sur P6X314. Les habitants de la planète, des humains déportés par les Goa'ulds, utilisaient un dialecte issu du maori, l'une des langues parmi 23 que Daniel parlait couramment. Il fut donc logique que, lorsque les négociations commencèrent, il devienne l'intermédiaire entre le gouvernement autochtone et le Major Davis. Celui-ci avait remplacé Sam qui avait fini par admettre qu'il était dangereux pour son bébé qu'elle travaille comme une dingue. Daniel, qui avait totalement oublié son rêve troublant, s'acquittait de sa tâche avec sérieux, essayant de trouver un terrain d'entente entre les exigences des trois Aluriens qui se trouvaient face à lui et son collègue. Pendant ce temps-là, Jack et Teal'c étaient partis en promenade, explorant les environs et faisant connaissance avec les habitants du coin.

Alors que les deux terriens allaient enfin parvenir à un accord, au bout de trois longues heures de palabres, un groupe d'Aluriens armés fit irruption dans la pièce. Ils séparèrent les deux membres de SG-1 de leurs nouveaux amis et les emmenèrent à travers un dédale de couloirs. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Daniel tenta de parlementer dans leur langue :

— Nous sommes là en amis…

Il ne put en dire plus. Celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe s'approcha de lui et le frappa dans l'estomac avec la crosse de son arme. Daniel se plia en deux, le souffle coupé par la douleur. L'autre en profita pour lui asséner un nouveau coup sur la nuque, le faisant s'effondrer au sol. Le Major Davis voulut intervenir, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva avec deux armes pointés sur sa tête, il ne put que baisser les bras et regarder son ami se faire tabasser, impuissant. Daniel sentit la chaussure de l'Alurien s'enfoncer dans ses côtes, entendit un craquement et s'évanouit.

La première chose qu'il sentit fut la douleur. Sourde, elle pulsait dans son ventre, ses côtes, son dos, ses bras, son visage… enfin, presque dans tout son corps. Ensuite, il sentit de la fraîcheur sur sa joue qui se déplaça sur son front et redescendit sur son autre joue. Enfin, il entendit une voix familière lui demander :

— Docteur Jackson ? Daniel ? Vous m'entendez ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et reconnut le Major Davis qui était à genoux près de lui et le regardait avec inquiétude. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, dont le seul éclairage provenait d'une étroite ouverture découpée dans la porte. En soupirant, il tenta de refermer les yeux, mais le militaire ne l'entendait pas ainsi :

— Restez avec moi ! Vous devez rester conscient !

A contre-cœur, Daniel leva à nouveau ses paupières, posant sur son collègue un regard suppliant :

— J'ai mal… souffla t'il difficilement, sa mâchoire le faisant atrocement souffrir.

— Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien pour soulager votre douleur. Heureusement, vous aviez votre gourde dans votre poche et j'ai pu en imprégner mon mouchoir pour vous rafraîchir un peu… mais je ne peux rien faire de plus…

— Soif…

Le Major prit la gourde et la présenta à Daniel qui accueillit avec bonheur l'eau tiède dans sa bouche desséchée.

— Merci…

— Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous aider… j'ai voulu intervenir mais ils avaient l'air bien décidés à me tuer si je bougeais…

— Ne vous en faites pas, répondit l'archéologue en esquissant un léger sourire. Je comprends…

— Je suis sûr que le Colonel O'Neill et Teal'c vont vite nous retrouver.

— Oui…

Le Major mouilla à nouveau son mouchoir et le posa sur le front de Daniel. Sa main l'y laissa pour aller se poser un peu plus haut, caressant doucement les cheveux du blessé. Daniel était heureux de ne pas être seul dans un tel moment et aurait voulu le dire mais il se sentit à nouveau partir et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Daniel sut qu'il était rentré à la base à cause de l'odeur si familière de l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le regard bienveillant de Janet Frasier.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Mieux que tout à l'heure.

— Vous voulez dire « hier », sourit la jeune femme. Vous êtes resté inconscient presque 24 heures.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

— Deux côtes cassées et un poignet foulé. Plus de multiples hématomes réparti sur votre torse, votre dos et votre tête.

— C'est tout ? Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur !

La doctoresse sourit plus largement.

— Ca n'aurait peut-être pas été pire. Enfin, vous allez vous en sortir. Il vous faut juste du repos. Je vous garde trois jours ici et ensuite, vous pourrez rentrer dans vos quartiers.

— Merci, Janet.

La jeune femme s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers son bureau, lorsque le Major Davis entra dans l'infirmerie.

— Bonjour. Je peux le voir ?

— Oui, mais pas trop longtemps. Il doit se reposer.

— D'accord.

Il s'approcha du lit en souriant.

— Vous allez mieux ?

— Oui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que j'aie perdu connaissance ?

— Le Colonel O'Neill et Teal'c ont aidé les Aluriens à arrêter les dissidents qui s'en étaient pris à nous et nous ont ramené.

— Des dissidents ?

— Oui. Ils refusaient que leur peuple traite avec nous et voulaient renverser le gouvernement. Mais, ils ont échoué.

— Tant mieux ! soupira Daniel. Dites, je voulais vous remercier…

— De quoi ?

— D'avoir veillé sur moi, là-bas… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu le coup tout seul…

— Je suis heureux que vous vous en soyez sorti. Vous m'avez fait très peur ! Bon, je vais vous laisser vous reposer sinon le Docteur Frasier va venir me chercher pour me jeter dehors !

Alors que le militaire allait s'éloigner, Daniel, prit d'une impulsion subite, lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne. Le Major lui lança un regard surpris.

— Paul… Restez… s'il vous plait…

Obéissant, l'intéressé approcha une chaise et s'assit près du lit. Daniel sourit, puis referma les yeux et s'endormit, se sentant en sécurité.

Sortant des brumes du sommeil, les yeux toujours clos, Daniel sentit les doigts de son nouvel ami caresser doucement le dos de sa main. La voix du Major murmurait des mots qu'il mit un instant à comprendre.

— … très peur de vous perdre… je voulais vraiment intervenir, mais je me suis dit que s'ils m'avaient tué, ça ne vous aurait pas aidé… il y a une chose que vous devez savoir sur moi… que personne ne sait… c'est assez difficile à dire… j'ai tellement l'habitude de cacher ce que je suis à tout le monde… vous savez, dans l'armée, il n'est pas bien vu d'être un homme qui aime les hommes… voilà, c'est dit… je voulais que vous le sachiez parce que… je dois avouer que je vous apprécie beaucoup et que j'aimerais devenir votre ami… je sais très bien qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de plus… je…

Il s'interrompit. Daniel tendit l'oreille et perçut des bruits de pas qui approchaient, puis la voix de Janet Frasier s'éleva doucement :

— Major, le Général Hammond veut vous voir. Il vous attend dans son bureau.

— Merci.

Daniel sentit la main de Paul Davis abandonner la sienne sur la couverture et l'entendit se lever et s'éloigner. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'être seul, il ouvrit les yeux et soupira bruyamment. Il n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé la teneur de la confession qu'il venait d'entendre. Au bout d'un moment, il comprit tout ce que ça impliquait pour lui. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres et il se perdit dans ses pensées, ne voyant pas entrer Jack O'Neill. Daniel sursauta lorsque la voix du Colonel s'éleva près de lui :

— La Terre appelle Daniel !

— Jack ?

— Oui, c'est moi ! Comment allez-vous ?

— Mieux. Merci de nous avoir ramené.

— Mais de rien, c'est mon boulot ! lança Jack en riant. Au fait, grâce à vous, on a deux semaines de permission ! Compte tenu que vous devez vous reposer, le Général préfère que nous aussi ! Donc, merci Daniel !

L'archéologue sourit.

— Je suis content pour vous, Jack. Je suppose que vous allez partir pêcher ?

— Exact ! Teal'c a encore une fois refusé mon invitation, il préfère aller rejoindre son fils et Bra'tac. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai Sam pour m'accompagner.

A la mention de la jeune femme, Daniel fut surpris de ne plus ressentir autant de jalousie qu'avant. Il comprit alors que son affection pour Jack était presque redevenue ce qu'elle aurait toujours du être : seulement une très forte amitié. Il répondit alors :

— Envoyez-lui le bonjour de ma part… mais ne lui dites pas la raison de cette permission. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

— D'accord. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose avant que je parte ? A manger, de la lecture, un vieux truc poussiéreux à étudier ?

— Non, merci, ça ira. Profitez bien de vos vacances !

— Merci. Et reposez-vous. Je veux vous trouver en pleine forme lorsque je rentrerai.

— A vos ordres ! sourit Daniel.

Après avoir adressé un dernier sourire à son ami, Jack sortit de l'infirmerie. Profitant de la tranquillité ambiante, l'archéologue ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

_

* * *

_

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Daniel s'ennuyait ferme à l'infirmerie. Paul venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps, mais le Général Hammond avait souvent besoin de lui pour des affaires diplomatiques et il ne pouvait donc pas rester longtemps avec son nouvel ami. Il lui avait amené des livres et son ordinateur portable pour qu'il puisse s'occuper, mais ça ne suffisait pas à l'archéologue qui commençait à broyer du noir. Enfin, une nouvelle visite de Paul vint lui apporter du réconfort. Le Major entra en souriant dans la chambre et s'assit près du lit où Daniel était en train de parcourir un gros volume relié posé sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux de sa lecture, surpris par la gaieté qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de son ami :

— Que se passe t'il ?

— Le Général Hammond n'a plus besoin de moi pour plusieurs jours. Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma permission !

Daniel se renfrogna. Permission voulait dire « hors de la base » et il savait que lui, il était bloqué ici le temps de se rétablir. Paul sembla lire dans ses pensées car il le rassura :

— Je viens de parler à Janet et elle est d'accord pour que vous rentriez chez vous jusqu'à que vous soyez totalement guéri.

— C'est étonnant de sa part ! Je pensais qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser sans surveillance…

Paul baissa les yeux, l'air gêné.

— En fait… je lui ai proposé de m'installer chez vous pour veiller sur vous… si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr !

Daniel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se demanda un instant si son nouvel ami ne lui faisait pas une mauvaise blague, mais se rappela qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Jack O'Neill et comprit alors qu'il était sérieux.

— Je… j'en serais ravi ! Et puis, ajouta t'il rapidement, au moins je pourrais sortir d'ici ! Je commence à déprimer enfermé entre ces murs !

— Je vous comprends ! Je vais aller préparer mon sac. Ensuite, je passe vous prendre et on ira faire vos bagages.

— D'accord !

Après un dernier sourire, Paul sortit, laissant un Daniel tout guilleret à l'idée de pouvoir passer plusieurs jours avec lui hors de la base, c'est à dire loin des oreilles et des regards indiscrets.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que Paul était venu s'installer chez Daniel pour veiller sur lui pendant sa convalescence. Les deux hommes avaient beaucoup discuté, de sujets divers et variés, tout en évitant soigneusement celui qui leur tenait à cœur tous les deux. L'archéologue se remettait assez rapidement de ses blessures, mais Janet avait donné des consignes très strictes au militaire pour qu'il empêche son ami de se fatiguer. Ce matin-là, lorsque Paul quitta la chambre d'amis où il s'était installé, il eut la surprise de voir la porte-fenêtre du salon ouverte. Il se dirigea vers le balcon et y trouva son hôte accoudé à la rambarde, les yeux dans le vague.

— Vous savez que j'ai failli sauter une fois ? demanda Daniel sans se retourner.

— Non, je ne le savais pas, répondit Paul en le rejoignant.

— C'était quand j'ai été « drogué » par cette lumière sur je ne sais plus quelle planète… Quand je suis revenu ici, j'étais vraiment en état de manque et j'ai failli faire le grand saut… Mais Jack m'en a empêché… termina t'il d'une voix tremblante.

Il se tut, conscient qu'il était temps pour lui d'être enfin sincère avec Paul s'il voulait que les choses évoluent enfin entre eux. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança :

— Après la mort de Sha're, j'étais anéanti. J'ai pensé que je ne m'en remettrais pas… mais Jack était là… sans le savoir, il était ma bouée de sauvetage, celui qui m'empêchais de sombrer dans le désespoir. Il ne l'a jamais su… je ne lui ai jamais dit que mes sentiments avaient changé… que je ressentais quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour lui… parce qu'il y avait Sam et que je savais qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Je me suis tut… bien sûr, j'ai souffert, surtout lorsqu'ils ont enfin pu vivre leur histoire au grand jour… mais je savais, tout au fond de moi, que mon amour resterait éternellement sans réponse…

Daniel se tut, soupira à nouveau, puis ajouta d'une voix plus enjouée :

— Mais tout cela est bien fini à présent !

Il se retourna pour croiser le regard surpris de Paul.

— Depuis quelques temps, je me suis rendu compte que quelqu'un d'autre a pris la place de Jack dans mon cœur… En fait, depuis un rêve très troublant que j'ai fait une nuit…

Il sourit doucement. Paul restait immobile, une main posée sur le montant de la porte-fenêtre, comme s'il avait besoin d'un appui pour ne pas tomber. Daniel s'approcha.

— Je vous doit un aveu… Ce jour-là, lorsque vous avez parlé de vos sentiments… je ne dormais pas…

Ebahi, le militaire ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais son ami l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

— J'étais bouleversé par votre confession… je n'arrivais pas à croire à ma chance…

Il s'avança encore, hésitant un peu. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Paul qui le fixait toujours d'un air hagard. Daniel franchit alors l'espace restant et frôla les lèvres de son ami des siennes. Le militaire réagit alors, refermant doucement ses bras sur le torse de son compagnon, l'attirant plus près pour un vrai baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Daniel fut bouleversé par les larmes qu'il vit perler dans les yeux gris-verts de son vis-à-vis.

— Merci… souffla Paul, le rassurant avec un petit sourire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce rêve deviendrait un jour réalité…

Daniel sourit à son tour, puis entraîna son ami à l'intérieur, bien décidé à ne pas perdre une seconde de plus d'hésitation superflue.

**Fin.**


End file.
